Just Admit It!
by Alex Sambora
Summary: Ever since he found that she was to be playing him in KOTC,a DKC parody of the POTC series,Barbossa has been having these weird feelings for Wrinkly.And when he sees her re-enacting him,those feelings get worse.And even worse when she gets kidnaped!BarWri


Barbossa's Little Angel:We don't own DKC or Pirates Of The Caribbean!XD

Remember about what the DKC characters are 99 percent of the time in my stories!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The **_**Black Pearl**_

Barbossa's Little Angel:OK,when I call your name,come up to the main deck so you can meet the DKC character playing you.

Barbossa,who's standing next to Jack,groans.

Barbossa:I don't wanna know who she's gonna have play me...

Barbossa's Little Angel:OK,um...Captain Hector Barbossa!Come up here so you can meet the person playing you!

Barbossa walks up to the main Barbossa's Little Angel is a woman with light hair.

Barbossa:OK,so who are yeh gonna torture me with?

Barbossa's Little Angel:(eyes narrow)Barbossaaaaaa....

Barbossa:What I mean is,who do yeh have playin' me?

Barbossa's Little Angel gestures to the woman standing beside her.

Barbossa's Little Angel:Captain Hector,this is 's gonna play you.

The rum Jack is drinking shoots out his nose when he hears this.

Jack:(points and laughs at Barbossa)Ha ha ha!Barbossa's got a _woman_ playing him.

Barbossa shoots him and then turns back to the two girls.

Barbossa:Alright,so if yer gonna play me,let's hear an impression.

Wrinkly:Well,alright then.(IN BARBOSSA'S EXACT VOICE)First,your return to shore was _not_ part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I 'must' do ,you have to be a _pirate_ for the Pirate's Code to apply,and your _not_.And thirdly...the Code is more what you'd call _guidelines_ than actual rules.

Barbossa's eyes narrow.

Barbossa:...Alright,yer in.

Barbossa's Little Angel:(to Wrinkly,whispering)Nice job.

Wrinkly:(whispering back)What can I say?I take pride in my work.

Barbossa:What was that?

Wrinkly:Nothing.

The two walk off the main course,they don't go back to Barbossa's spot beside ,he pulls her into the captain's cabin.

Wrinkly:Why did you drag me in here,Captain Barbossa?

Barbossa:Only certain people are allowed to call me that,and _yer_ not one of them.

Wrinkly:Then what am I _s'pposed_ to call you?Just Barbossa?

of today,yer one of the very few people who can call me either Hector or Captain Hector.

Wrinkly:Let me and Barbossa's Little Angel are the only ones allowed to call you that?

Barbossa:How'd yeh guess?

Wrinkly:(stares at him)Didn't you hear her call you _Captain Hector_?

Barbossa:Aye,but let's get back to what I wanted to tell ye.(picks a green apple from the bowl in the middle of the dining table)Do another impression of me.

Wrinkly:Another one?

Barbossa:Aye.(drops the apple)

Wrinkly:Well,if that's what you want.

Using the toe of her shoe,she picks the apple that had dropped up off the ground and holds it out.

Wrinkly:(exactly like Barbossa said it and in the same tone)Apple?

He gives her a smile and a slight look on her face changes.

(NOTE:While the following is going on,Wrinkly's accent,for some odd reason,turns British(and remains that way until they all leave the Caribbean).)

Wrinkly:What?(realizes something)Hector,you...You have it out for me...

Barbossa:(cocks his head to the side)What do yeh mean?

Wrinkly:Barbossa's Little Angel told me that when you give a girl a smile and a slight laugh,it means you have a linking for them.

Barbossa:Huh?

She slams the apple onto the table hardder than Elizabeth slammed the grenade on the table in the third PotC movie(in other words,she slammed it down so hard that the apple almost turned to mush).

Wrinkly:For your information,I am a married woman so I have no time for your flirting games.

She turns around so hard and fast that her hair whips her in her face and then she stalks off.

Barbossa:Wait a minute!

He grabs her and turns her instead of grabbing her shoulder like he though,he accidentally grabbed her--

**Outside**

Wrinkly's voice:(as loud as her lungs would allow)PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Barbossa's voice:(after a _**huge**_ slapping noise is heard)OW!!!!

Wrinkly,her arms over her chest,stalks out of the captain's ,a permanent,deep red hand mark on his cheek,follows.

Gibbs:Sweet mother of...

Cranky:My guess is that Barbossa grabbed her chest.

Barbossa:(sarcastic tone)Gee,what gave yeh that idea?

Cranky smirks and moves the hair on the right side of his face to the top of his head.

Cranky:She did the same thing to me quite a few years ago--only she used a huge branch instead of her palm.

He lets his hair go.

Cranky:So I'm just warning you--_don't grab Wrinkly's chest_!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BLA:So,Wri and Barbs(Wrinkly and Barbossa(I'm the only one who can refer to her as Wri!))have met Wri's left her mark on Barbossa's .Interesting.

BLA:Anyway,in the next chapter,Barbossa teaches her how to use his question is,will she leave even more marks on him(meaning will she hurt him)?


End file.
